Not you, not I
by Franessa Black
Summary: Kagome siempre había querido descubrir cuál era su relación con Kikyô; pero ahora que estaba con una opresión en el pecho que apenas le dejaba respirar, intuía que pronto lo sabría. Y no le gustaría para nada.


¡Hola! :)

Ah, no puedo pasar mucho tiempo sin escribir algo. No es culpa mía, sino de mi mente (que sería igual que yo) (?

Antes que piensen algo, no es yuri (o sea, relación amorosa entre dos mujeres).

No tengo mucho que decir, lo que sí debo hacer es informarles que soy parte de un Foro de esta página que se llama "¡Siéntate!" (de Inuyasha), y tenemos por periodos de tiempo concursos de escribir historias (Actualmente son los "Retos"). Y ya sacamos a los tres primeros lugares, y a éstos les corresponde una promoción en la historia que publiquemos :D La página no me deja poner los link de las historias, así que busquen a los autores para leerlas. ¡Aquí van!:

1º Sweet Sacrifice de Franessa Black.

2º Desires de Calandry; Sólo mentiras de Lollipoop (hubo un empate :D)

3º Let it go de Mrs. Paranoia.

¡Recomiendo las cuatro historias! :) Y de paso que vayan al foro y lo vean, es buenísimo.

Bueno, no me queda más para decir, tan sólo que espero disfruten de la historia :D

Disclaimer:

1. Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, sino que son de Takahashi Rumiko.

2. Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><em>Kagome siempre había querido descubrir cuál era su relación con Kikyô; pero ahora que estaba con una opresión en el pecho que apenas le dejaba respirar, intuía que pronto lo sabría. Y no le gustaría para nada. <em>

**Not you, not I**

Kagome siempre había querido descubrir cuál era su relación con Kikyô, más allá de ser su reencarnación; compartían almas, gracias a que no había logrado recuperarlas todas cuando la sacerdotisa fue revivida, de seguro aquello ya era un lazo más fuerte que cualquiera. Claro, sin contar el amor que profesaban ambas por la misma persona, por Inuyasha.

Pero ahora que estaba en el Monte de las Ánimas, con una opresión en el pecho que apenas le dejaba respirar, intuía que ponto sabría la conexión que mantenían, y no le gustaría para nada.

Estaba esperando a que Inuyasha y Kôga salieran del interior de aquella montaña (o más bien una especie de entrañas de Naraku), luego del enfrentamiento tanto contra los 7 Guerreros como con ese medio demonio que tanto les ha hecho sufrir. El yôkai lobo casi fue despojado de su vida por los fragmentos que portaba en las piernas y por suerte habían logrado controlar la situación antes de que empeorara, lo que también llevaba al porqué el hanyô de cabellos plateados traía en su espalda a quien siempre catalogaba como uno de sus "peores enemigos" (cuando todos sabían que no era cierto).

Sonrió cuando divisó sus figuras entre la gran masa de neblina que se había estado formando por el derrumbe del monte. Soltó un suspiro de alivio, por lo menos se veía que estaban en un buen estado, ya no importaban los fragmentos, ni siquiera el que Naraku, de seguro, se estaba volviendo más poderoso con cada segundo que pasaba, sino que todos habían salido sanos y salvos. Habría tiempo para pensar en las consecuencias negativas del suceso, por ahora se concentraría en asegurarse que no sucedieran tragedias hasta que salieran del lugar.

Avanzó un paso, queriendo acercarse, sin embargo, en cuanto su pie se apoyó nuevamente en el suelo, una puntada en el pecho le hizo detenerse de golpe y de paso la obligó a inclinarse hacia delante. Apretó los ojos, aguantándose de soltar un gemido de dolor que finalmente no pudo evitar; el dolor duró poco, incluso pasando desapercibido por sus amigos, aunque igual tuvo que tomarse un par de segundos para recuperar el aire.

—_Kikyô, nos volvemos a encontrar._

La vista se le fue a negro, y pensó que era porque aún mantenía cerrados los ojos, pero los abrió y se asustó por seguir en la penumbra, no obstante, la recuperó en un parpadeo. Observó hacia todos lados, tan sólo encontrándose con la misma escena anterior: sus compañeros de viaje mirando con detenimiento el derrumbe del Monte de las Ánimas y un maltrecho Kôga sentado en el suelo.

¿Qué había sido eso?

—¿Kagome-chan, estás bien? —reconoció la voz de Sango hablarle.

—Sí, tan sólo…

Extrañamente, no alcanzó a terminar la frase, no porque hubiese quedado muda, sino que una sensación agobiante se caló en su pecho, angustiándola a tal punto que le obligó a soltar un par de lágrimas, las que pronto se extendieron por sus mejillas y rodaron con libertad a través de su rostro. Quiso decir algo, sin embargo las palabras no salieron, el nudo en la garganta se apretó y ni siquiera pudo toser para sacar la molestia.

—_Sabes que no puedes matarme, Kikyô. _

Esa voz… la conocía.

Sentía que _necesitaba_ llorar.

Y gritar.

Lo que hizo cuando sintió que sus cuerdas vocales podían emitir sonido.

—¿Kagome? —Inuyasha se acercó a ella, la preocupación era notoria tanto en su voz como en la expresión en su rostro—. ¿Qué sucede? ¡Respóndeme!

—¡Inuyasha! —exclamó, su pecho subiendo y bajando por una inusual agitación—. Kikyô… está cerca —las palabras salieron antes de que pudiese detenerlas, no entendía el porqué sabía aquello. El medio demonio frunció el ceño, contrariado por la actitud de la chica.

—Kagome, ¿a qué…?

—Está en peligro —terminó de musitar en un susurro, el fin de la frase saliendo casi como si sintiera alivio por poder decirlo.

—_Naraku, sabes que tu lado humano no te deja tocarme —la voz se escuchó con arrogancia y supremacía, convencida totalmente su aseveración. _

—_¿Segura?_

En el momento que el hanyô salió corriendo en búsqueda de la sacerdotisa anteriormente mencionada, Kagome supo que su suerte y la de su antepasado estaban echadas. Porque, tan sólo segundos después, aquella misma herida que había provocado la temprana muerte de Kikyô —gracias al engaño de Naraku—, se expandió con plenitud por su hombro derecho. Su cuerpo se fue progresivamente hacia el suelo mientras que un gemido de dolor abandonaba su boca.

—¡Kagome! —escuchó gritar a Kôga.

—¡Kagome-chan!

No logró llegar de bruces al piso, alguien la estaba sosteniendo, mas no podía diferencias de quién se trataba. Sus ojos no podían ver a otra persona que no fuera la figura renovada de Naraku, observándola intensamente y con una sonrisa en sus labios. Le invadió una sensación quemante, arrolladora, que poco y nada le dejaba respirar; intentó moverse, sin embargo, sus piernas se hallaban entumecidas, los brazos los sentía como mantequilla derritiéndose frente al más potente de los fuegos.

—_Ahí, detrás de ti,__ hay un mar de veneno, Kikyô. _

¿Veneno? ¿Dónde?

¿Por qué escuchaba las voces de Kikyô y Naraku? Lo estaba viendo a él… como si fuera…

Como si ella _fuera_ Kikyô.

Como si estuviera _sintiendo_ como Kikyô.

Lo siguiente que vio fue un destello de luz que terminó por acrecentar aquella herida en su hombro, impulsándola con una fuerza imponente hacia atrás. Cayó progresivamente en el vacío a su espalda, sus ojos divisando con detalles las rocas, las paredes desquebrajadas de lo poco y nada que quedaba de aquel monte. Unas olas violeta le esperaban en el fondo, esperando su frágil piel para desintegrarla con su letal veneno.

Pero, ¿por qué estaba cayendo?

¿Significaba aquello que Kikyô estaba viviendo esto?

—_¡Kikyô! _

Esa era la voz de Inuyasha.

—¡Kagome-sama!

Reconoció a Miroku pronunciar su nombre.

Imágenes surcaron con rapidez su cabeza, mostrándole diminutos fragmentos de los cuales eran protagonistas su antepasado y el hanyô de los orbes dorados. Una barca, un paseo en el río, un eventual trastabillado que terminó con la figura femenina chocando contra el pecho de él… y un beso.

Sintió todo, menos aquella última caricia.

El golpe del mar venenoso le aturdió, la sensación quemante volvió nuevamente, quiso gritar por el dolor, pero no pudo. El aire fue abandonando sus pulmones con cada segundo, la desesperación obligándola a conseguir ese gas vital como fuese, sin embargo, lo único que logró, fue que el líquido que hacía estragos con su cuerpo entrara por su boca. Era indescriptible lo ardiente que sentía la garganta.

Oscuridad. Completa penumbra.

Y lo último que escuchó fue la voz de su ser amado.

—_¡Kikyô!_

Pero que, aunque estaba viviendo en carne propia lo mismo que sucedía con la sacerdotisa del pasado, no la estaba llamando a ella. Ni tampoco lograría obtener el mismo grito desgarrador cuando él volviera donde sus compañeros, porque estaría ciega, sorda y muda.

Más que nada… simplemente muerta.

Y su cuerpo se convirtió en cenizas, en polvo, en la _nada_.

—¡Kagome-chan!

* * *

><p>No sé si se entendió la idea (y aunque no debería decirla), trata de que Kagome vive la muerte de Kikyô en el Monte de las Ánimas, es como la conexión que logran tener, que lo que siente una lo siente la otra (siempre pensé que debía ser así, después de todo, ¡comparten almas!). Sí, yo sé que Kikyô no muere ahí, pero tomé esa escena y la modifiqué a mi gusto (por eso quizás no encontrarán ninguna similitud si ven el capítulo o leen el manga y ven la historia xD).<p>

Espero que les haya gustado :)

Dejen sus comentarios si así lo desean, ¡muchas por haber leído! ;D

Os quiero :{D (El señor del mostacho también)

**Franessa Black**


End file.
